1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus adapted for playing golf from a golf cart and, more particularly, to an apparatus that adapts a conventional golf cart or the like to provide a method for a player to project and control the movement of a golf ball about a golf course while the player remains in the golf cart. The invention is especially suitable for use by a paraplegic or other handicapped person who could not otherwise enjoy the game of golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf has long been played and enjoyed by golfers. Over the years the great game has been continuously improved with designed golf courses and special equipment. One piece of equipment that has been widely accepted is the golf cart that permits the player to travel through designated areas of the golf course. Therefore, the player need not pull or carry his golf clubs while walking over the course.
In other sports, the barriers preventing handicapped people from participating have slowly been overcome through ingenuity and creativeness in adapting existing facilities for the handicapped. An example of this is the game of handicapped basketball, where through modifications of existing basketball courts a handicapped person, including paraplegics, are able to enjoy a modified form of basketball through the use of specially designed wheeled chairs. Another example is a marathon. Marathon running courses are now open for handicapped individuals such as paraplegics. With the specially designed wheeled chairs these handicapped individuals can participate in the marathon with the regular runners.
But, the game of golf still presents a barrier to people not capable of swinging a golf club and moving about the expansive golf course. There has been an unfulfilled need by people, restricted from the conventional golf game, to enjoy the same relaxing but competitive environment that is offered by the game of golf.